bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuri (6★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60635 |idalt = |altname = Yuri |no = 1127 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 233 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 4 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 8, 21, 31, 45, 56, 71, 83, 93, 104, 116, 128, 132 |normal_distribute = 6, 4, 6, 4, 7, 7, 9, 9, 10, 11, 11, 16 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 8, 12, 16, 21, 26, 31, 36, 45, 56, 71, 83, 88, 93, 104, 116, 128, 132 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 6, 6, 5, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 8, 12, 16, 21, 24, 27, 31, 35, 39, 45, 49, 53, 56, 60, 64, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 86, 89, 93, 98, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120, 124, 128, 132, 136, 140 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A young man and former knight from the world of "Terca Lumireis" who seeks his own version of justice. Following his strange encounter with a young lady named Estelle, Yuri heads to the Imperial Capital with his companions, the "Brave Vesperia." However, during their journey they become entangled in a crisis affecting the entire world. Unfortunately, Yuri would later lose sight of his goals after refusing to take action in favor of his own pride. |summon = Since we chose one another, I guess we're stuck together. Can I count on you? |fusion = I guess I owe you another one. Well, I'll pay you back whenever you need it, so just say the word. |evolution = We make the future. You trust the path you choose and create it. | hp_base = 4320 |atk_base = 1510 |def_base = 1420 |rec_base = 1420 | hp_lord = 6070 |atk_lord = 1990 |def_lord = 1820 |rec_lord = 1820 | hp_anima = 6812 |rec_anima = 1622 |atk_breaker = 2188 |def_breaker = 1622 |def_guardian = 2018 |rec_guardian = 1721 |def_oracle = 1721 |rec_oracle = 2117 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Strong Soul Bearer |lsdescription = Hugely boosts Atk relative to how low remaining HP is & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 20% base Atk boost + 0.9% boost per 1% HP lost, 110% boost to Atk total, fills 1-2 BC |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Divine Wolf: Zenith |bbdescription = 17 combo Dark attack on all foes |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 220 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Savage Wolf Fury: Zenith |sbbdescription = 34 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes & raises normal hit amount for 3 turns |sbbnote = +1 hit count to each hit |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 34 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 34 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbnote = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |esnote = |evofrom = 60634 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 200000 |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = |omniskill1_1_sp = |omniskill1_1_desc = |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = |omniskill1_2_desc = |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = |omniskill1_3_desc = |omniskill1_3_note = |omniskill1_4_sp = |omniskill1_4_desc = |omniskill1_4_note = |omniskill1_5_sp = |omniskill1_5_desc = |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill2_cat = |omniskill2_1_sp = |omniskill2_1_desc = |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = |omniskill2_2_desc = |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = |omniskill2_3_desc = |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = |omniskill2_4_desc = |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = |omniskill2_5_desc = |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill3_cat = |omniskill3_1_sp = |omniskill3_1_desc = |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = |omniskill3_2_desc = |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = |omniskill3_3_desc = |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = |omniskill3_4_desc = |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |notes = *This unit is from the game titled . |addcat = Tales of Link |addcatname = Yuri3 }}